1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for assisting a driver in lane guidance of a vehicle on a roadway, a corresponding device, and a corresponding computer program product.
2. Description of the Related Art
Adaptive cruise control (ACC) systems control the distance from preceding vehicles, and have been on the market for almost ten years. They are usually based on a radar sensor, and in some more recent vehicles, also a LIDAR sensor. Recently, multiple sensors such as radar and video sensors are also being consolidated in order to improve and expand the ACC function, for example with regard to taking lane information into account, improving the object measurement in particular in the lateral direction, making an earlier response to a vehicle merging into and out of lanes, detecting open space and preventing collisions, or laterally extending the detection range.
Published German patent application document DE 10 2008 003 666 A1 relates to a method for controlling a driver assistance system using sensors for detecting the vehicle surroundings, and a device for intervening in vehicle electrical systems of the vehicle as a function of output signals of the sensors, the driver assistance system detecting at least the course of a lane being traveled by the vehicle and the position of the vehicle in relation to the lane, and guiding the vehicle on a trajectory. In this regard, the driver assistance system establishes the trajectory as a function of the driver intent.
All driver assistance systems known thus far share the common feature that they provide the driver with very little information concerning the object detection by the sensors.